le chat
by lisou52
Summary: L’équipe du CSI enquête sur un mystérieux assassin fanatique d’œuvres d’art. Une consultante extérieur vient leur prêter main forte…


**Le Chat**

Avertissement ceci est ma première fiction CSI : New York. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait.

Personnages : tous ceux de la série et 2 fruits de mon imagination.

Couple : vous verrez bien

Résumé : L'équipe du CSI enquête sur un mystérieux assassin fanatique d'œuvres d'art. Une consultante extérieur vient leur prêter main forte…

**Prologue**

**New York, Octobre 2002**

Trois hommes d'une vingtaine d'années se trouvaient dans un entrepôt des environs de New York, ils s'y étaient aménagés une sorte de planque. Chacun était très différent de l'autre mais tous étaient réunis par une solide amitié mûrie par des années à vivre dans la rue.

Michael, cheveux châtains, yeux verts, il avait 25 ans et restait le jeune chien fou de la bande. Il était spécialisé dans les explosifs et la micro informatique.

Tyler, cheveux noirs et regard d'ancre, il était de 2 ans le cadet de Michael, était le plus sérieux de la bande. La profonde tristesse perceptible dans ses yeux prouvait le sombre passé qui le hantait. Il était le hacker génial magicien de l'informatique.

Enfin, Sean cheveux noirs et yeux gris comme un ciel d'orage, il était le plus jeune du haut de ses 21 ans. C'était également le cerveau de la bande spécialiste des œuvres d'art. Il s'était fait seul apprenant dans les livres qu'il trouvait ça et là.

Assis à une vieille table, Michael et Tyler attendaient leur compagnon parti chercher le champagne. Sean arriva derrière eux et déboucha la bouteille faisant sursauter les autres :

Sean : Messieurs, trinquons à notre plus beau coup, notre acheteur vient de virer les 15 millions de dollars. Vos parts sont déjà transférées. Longue vie au chat !

Tyler et Michael : Longue vie au chat !

Soudain, l'expression de Sean se figea, son regard avait été attiré par un paquet aux pieds d'une ancienne armoire métallique.

Sean : C'est à l'un de vous.

Les 2 autres se regardèrent et nièrent simultanément de la tête.

Sean : Et m… ! Alerte maximum.

Michael : Tu crois que…

Quelques instants plus tard une énorme explosion retentit réduisant à néant l'entrepot et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Le Chat avait disparu pour toujours.

Trois femmes étaient elles aussi désespérées, le Chat était mort, elles en étaient certaines mais se refusaient à l'accepter. C'était toute une partie de leur vie qui disparaissait. Deux ans d'enquête en commun, les avaient uni d'in lien indestructible, l'amour qu'elles portaient aux 3 hommes qui avaient été le Chat.

Elles devaient désormais assumer un deuil qu'elles se devaient de garder secret. Oui, elles, Lindsay Monroe, Stella Bonasera et Cara Mariani se devaient de reprendre leurs vies là où elles l'avaient laissée. Lindsay repartirait pour son Montana natal, Stella accepterait le poste qu'on lui proposait au labo de la police scientifique et Cara la petite dernière retournerait à Chicago pour terminer son doctorat à 20 ans à peine.

**Chicago, Octobre 2007**

Cara Mariani, bientôt âgée de 25 ans se tenait debout dans le bureau du chef de la police de Chicago, regardant par la fenêtre.

Chef : Vous acceptez.

Elle garda encore quelques instants les yeux fixés au dehors. Ce bureau n'avait que peu changé en 7 ans. Dire que c'est ici que tout avait commencé, cela lui paraissait un siècle.

FLASH BACK

_Légèrement intimidée Cara entra dans le bureau du Chef de la police. Que pouvait on bien lui vouloir ? Ses 6 dernières années avaient été synonymes pour elle de beaucoup de bouleversements. Tout d'abord, le décès de ses parents dans un accident d'avion la laissant seule avec un patrimoine bloqué jusqu'à ses 16 ans. Puis, l'obligation de quitter l'Italie son pays natal pour Chicago, là où un frère de sa mère habitait. Son envoi dans un institut pour surdoués. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle commençait un doctorat en histoire de l'art, une convocation de la police._

_Chef : Mlle Mariani, nous aurions une proposition à vous faire. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Chat._

_Cara : Bien sur, mais ce n'est qu'une légende urbaine._

_Chef : Il semblerait que ce ne soit plus une légende. Regardez !_

_Il sortit un épais dossier où s'entassait des dizaines de photos._

_Cara : Incroyable !_

_Chef : Une équipe a été créée pour le retrouver et nous souhaiterions que vous en fassiez parti._

_Cara : J'accepte_

FIN DU FLASH BACK

A l'époque, elle vibrait d'enthousiasme à l'idée de se rendre à New York. Aujourd'hui 7 ans plus tard tout avait changé.

Cara : J'accepte.

Chef : Bien sur vous comprenez que tout ceci doit rester confidentiel.

Elle repartit une demi heure plus tard, et rentra dans le lieu qu'elle nommait désormais chez elle. En effet, depuis quelques mois, elle vivait avec une personne qu'elle aimait. La maison était immense, son ami ne faisait jamais rien à moitié. Un majordome stylé vint lui ouvrir.

Cara : Bonsoir Stevens, Sean est rentré.

Stevens : Oui, madame, il se trouve dans le salon.

Cara : Merci.

Elle le trouva assis sur le canapé un livre à la main.

Cara : Bonsoir.

Sean : Bonsoir mon ange.

Au cours du repas elle lui annonça son départ pour quelques jours qu'il accepta avec réticence…

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
